


An oasis in this lonely desert

by luckycapri24



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Light angst but it disappears so dont worry, The one who calls you here isn't specified, it can be any of the rfa members thats why i tagged it as such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycapri24/pseuds/luckycapri24
Summary: The loneliness gets suffocating sometimes. And in the stillness of the apartment, only your thoughts are there to accompany you.





	

You hug your legs tighter to yourself and bury your face into the soft fabric of your leggings.

Here, curled up in a corner of the apartment away from everyone's view, you let your mask break apart and shatter into smaller fragments until your lips start quivering and tears start forming in your eyes.

It was so easy to pretend that everything is fine. That you're fine. It's so easy to hide yourself behind the screen of your phone, behind carefully phrased words and a kind heart. You enjoyed helping the RFA with their problems and issues as it often made you forget yours.

In the quiet and stillness of the apartment that held you captive, however, there was no escape. All you can hear is the constant humming of the refrigerator and your own shuddering intakes of breath as you try to stifle your sobs.

This world wasn't fair. Not for anyone. Not you, not V or Yoosung or Luciel or anyone else in the RFA. This world was broken for each and every one of you. It was heartwarming that a simple app was the only place everyone found solace in.

Unable to handle it any longer, your tears streamed down your face. Even you, behind your kind, hopeful and cheerful words had a less than happy story.

That day when you stumbled upon the app and followed Unknown's instructions that eventually led you to this apartment had been a major turning point in your life. It had saved you from a destructive path that you were slowly cycling into and had brought you another alternative--another option in your life.

Even now as you sit curled up in the corner, your phone remained by your side as you faithfully awaited your friends' calls and messages.

Were they your friends? You hadn't even really met them in real life. And yet... and yet they felt like your family.

A familiar ringtone broke the silence of the apartment, making you glance down at your device. At the familiar name, you let out a tiny smile. You wiped away your tears with your sleeve and picked up the phone, accepting the call and bringing it to your ear.

It's quiet on the other end, only the soft sound of someone's breath before the person speaks up.

"Hello? Y/N?"

The voice is soft and yet it rings clearly in the empty apartment. It fills the empty void in your heart and makes the loneliness flee far, far away as it reaches into the depths of your soul and warms your body and mind.

"Hey," You greet back, just as soft.

"I hope I'm not bothering you," They say and you choke back a laugh at their words. It was no bother; not when their voice was the oasis to your desert. Every call, a drink that could not satisfy your hunger and your thirst. You doubt anything will besides seeing them in real life. The pictures you've received don't do their face enough justice.

"No, you're not. In fact," You hesitate slightly, but forge on after a beat, "I was waiting for your call."

"Ah, really? I'm glad. I missed hearing your voice too,"

You couldn't help but let a smile slowly slip its way on your face at their words.

"That--It makes me happy hearing you say that. Thank you," 

_For keeping me company. For calling. For always checking on me and making sure I'm taking care of myself. There's plenty more things I want to say thank you for but I want to say them to you face-to-face._

_Let's meet soon at the party._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work written for the MyMe fandom.. I want to write more but I've been busy wih school and a series that I haven't had time.. I'll try though!


End file.
